


Brownies

by Kenren



Category: Grand Stage
Genre: Baking, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenren/pseuds/Kenren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoya wants to bake a special something for her partner's birthday. Unfortunately she's distracted and it turns out different than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brownies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My dear friend Tiffy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+dear+friend+Tiffy).



> A very short birthday fic for my dear friend Tiffy.
> 
> Endo Shiori is the character we see in the role of the listener in Ryoya's story line (so kind of Tiffy's OC).
> 
> I haven't written fiction in English for ages, so it's a rather plain writing style. I'll try to get into a more vivid style of writing again.

Five minutes before seven.

Five minutes before her alarm would go off.

It wasn't a big deal, but Ryoya was still proud about the fact that her inner alarm was waking her a few minutes before she would have to get up every day. Without a noise she reached over to her bedside table and turned of the alarm. Then she laid back again, just for a few minutes, and enjoyed the silence that surrounded her. Well, it used to be silent in the morning. But for some time now Ryoya wasn't sleeping alone anymore. That day as well the gentle sound of another person's sleeping breath was reaching her ears in the usually so silent room.

The tall woman couldn't help but to smile. If she would have been asked a year ago, she would have denied the possibility that she would ever enjoy another person's presence in her bedroom. Or in her apartment. Or in any part of her life. But that was before she had met Shiori, the musumeyaku who had changed her life.

"For the better", Akito had once said with a big grin on her face. A grin that had faded moments later, when Ryoya punched her against the arm. It was meant playful - at least Akito thought so - but still hurt quite a bit. The other actress was right, though. And Ryoya knew it, she just wouldn't admit. Not yet, not in front of other people. She had barely reached the point of admitting it to herself - and kind of to Shiori by allowing her to stay at her apartment most of the time. The younger actress still had her own place, though. She was spending most of her time here, but she had not moved in yet. Officially at least.

Two past seven.

Time to get up, Ryoya thought by herself, swiftly swung her long legs out of the bed, and sat upright. Shiori didn't move, she slept soundly as ever. Her sleeping face was the face of an angel, cute and innocent, and beautiful at the same time. She was the perfect musumeyaku - at least in Ryoya's eyes. But again this was something the older woman wouldn't admit in front of anyone else.

Her partner - in which sense one would like to see this word - was wearing one of Ryoya's shirts. It was way too big for her and quite looked like the typical boyfriend shirt a young woman would wear when she was spending the night at her boyfriend’s home - only this was a girlfriend shirt and it was way too big for Shiori because it was too big for Ryoya as well. None of this mattered, though. Shiori was wearing that particular shirt, which covered most of her upper body (the part that wasn't hidden under the blanket of course) but one shoulder was peaking out of the hole for the head. Yes, it was kind of sexy in a very innocent way.

Eight past seven.

Okay, now it was really time to get up! Ryoya finally stood, grabbed her loose jogging pants and a tanktop and got dressed before she left the room. Today was their day off, so there was no need to wear anything neat. Actually there was no need to get up early either - or there wouldn't be if this was any ordinary day.

Humming slightly the tall woman entered the kitchen and started to collect a variety of tools, like her mixer, knifes and a cutting board. After taking a short look at her smart phone, where she had saved the recipe, she began to extract the needed ingredients from her fridge and the cupboard. Chocolate, cocoa, cream, eggs, butter - one thing after another appeared on her kitchen table and one after another was added to the dough she was preparing. Chocolate lava cakes, that was what she was preparing and when she filled the dough into the small forms, everything looked perfectly like in the recipe. Except for the fact that the table and her clothes, actually most of the room was a complete mess.

"I should clean this up before she wakes up", Ryoya sighed as she put the cakes-to-be into the oven. Every time Shiori was cooking or baking for her, she would mock the petite woman for her clumsiness. When something cooked for too long, when an egg fell to the floor - small mistakes that weren't even aggravating Ryoya anymore, but she still had to mock Shiori every single time. And now the ever so perfect Ryoya was standing here, covered in flour and chocolate and cream, in a kitchen that used to be clean less than an hour ago.

Four minutes before eight.

Ryoya sneaked back into the bedroom, where Shiori was still sleeping soundly - or at least seemed to be. Planning ahead the older woman had turned off her partner's alarm clock the day before. She needed enough time to prepare the small surprise, it was Shiori's birthday after all.

Even more important, it was the first birthday they were celebrating together. 'As a couple,' Ryoya was tempted to add in her thoughts, but she wasn't sure this was the right term already. They didn't talk about their relationship's status so far, even though it was pretty obvious they weren't mere friends anymore.

Two minutes past eight.

Dressed in clean but no less comfy clothes the actress returned to the kitchen and started to clean up what was left of her baking efforts.

Quarter past eight.

The kitchen looked clean again and the smell coming from the oven was intoxicating. Melting dark chocolate - the smell was as promising as the pictures on the internet. Maybe she should wash a few strawberries and add them as topping for the chocolate lava cakes! Shiori loved strawberries after all and -

Ryoya froze.

What was that sound? Slowly she turned around to face the open kitchen door, just to see the other woman standing there. A nice sight, she had to admit. The shirt Shiori was wearing worked as a very short dress, revealing more of Shiori's legs than it was hiding. Again Shiori was beautifully feminine in an innocent way: her naked skin was in stark contrast to the loose lavender colored shirt with the big smiling monkey printed on the front. (Ryoya couldn't really remember why she had bought that shirt once. Shiori was the first person to actually wear it.)

"What is there in the oven?" Shiori asked and slowly walked over to her partner, yawning on the way.

"N-no!" The taller woman stepped between her and the oven.

"No what?"

"No nothing! Get back to bed!" Ryoya tried her best to push Shiori out of the kitchen. "Why are you even awake? You never wake up without your alarm or without me waking you up!"

"This delicious smell is your fault, isn't it? So you did wake me up!"

"Yeah....no! I mean..."

"Get back to bed?" Shiori was smiling innocently, but the mischievous spark in her eyes revealed her true thoughts. "Okay, I'll get back to bed and wait there for you." She slowly turned around, gave Ryoya a last meaningful look, and then vanished out of sight, leaving the taller woman quite startled. Shiori knew way too well that she was pretty and what effect she had on her partner.

Ryoya shook her head and sighed. The surprise was more or less ruined, but at least they would still have the delicious chocolate lava cakes.

The cakes. Which were still in the oven. The actress looked at the kitchen timer and then almost jumped over to the oven.

Twenty five past eight.

The cakes should have been out of the oven five minutes ago and such fancy cakes didn't forgive five minutes of overtime in the oven. Uttering various curses she hastily got the cakes out and onto the kitchen table. They still smelled delicious and were colored dark brown, not burned yet. She breathed a sigh of relief and prepared two of the small cakes on the rather plain plates she owned. She could have used some of Shiori's plates - matching the cute and petite musumeyaku those were pastel-colored and covered in a floral design. But she still denied the existence of these, because the sheer existence in her kitchen in her apartment meant that her partner was already slowly moving in. That wasn't happening. No way.

Half past eight.

Shiori was already sitting on the bed, expecting Ryoya to come when the taller woman finally entered the bedroom.

"So it is breakfast in bed today?"

"Yes, but only today," Ryoya replied and handed her one of the plates and a small fork, "today is special, because it's your birthday."

A warm smile was on her face as she watched her partner work on the small cake with a fork. On the outside it looked like a normal cake, but then there was the melting core which made it special. Ryoya was really proud that she had prepared fancy cakes like that this early in the morning.

"Mh! You know that I love brownies!!" Shiori said, sounding very happy with her pastry. But, brownies?

"No, see it's..." The older woman was about to explain that there was a special melting surprise inside when she herself noticed that there wasn't any. So they had been in the oven for too long. Ryoya had failed. "...i-it's simple but I know you like them, so..." She tried to sound confident, but it wasn't as confident as usual.

"Happy birthday, Shiori."

"Thank you," the petite musumeyaku whispered and leant against her partner's side. "I'm so glad we can spend this das together."

"Me too."

Content they ate their lava chocolate cakes which had turned into brownies, staying silent for a while. It was Shiori who started to speak again.

"You know what we should try to make next time? Lava chocolate cakes! I heard they are as delicious as brownies, but with a liquid core. That sounds really interesting, don't you think?"

Ryoya almost choked on her cake. "Yeah... We should definitely try this soon."

After all, she already had a recipe.


End file.
